wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Love is only temporary
Hey! I'm Perilthechamp. This is my entry for a fanfic contest. This is a shipfic about Stonemover and Thorn. Enjoy! Chapter One: Thorn Thorn was mad. At her family, at herself, at the world. She was only eight when she left her family. After getting in a fight about her dad about the SandWing she was supposed to marry(meaning her dad was forcing a relationship on her), she left home in search of a new life. It had been four days since her departure, and she had not seen a single living thing. She struggled against the harsh sandstorm that was threatening to drag her away. But she kept pushing, knowing that she couldn't give up. Moments later, she relented. She crashed into the ground and fought against the ferocious storm. She was up to her neck in sand when a black hand appeared. Struggling, she grabbed onto it, and before her eyes was a NightWing. She knew enough to know that NightWings were untrustworthy, but she let the unfamiliar dragon haul her into safety anyway. Moments later, she was on a floor of an unfamiliar building. The NightWing loomed over her. She struggled to her feet and glanced at him. "Three moons, what's a dragon like you doing in a sandstorm? I should get you something to eat. You look hungry." "Thank you, but I can get food myself." The NightWing laughed. "In your condition? Not likely. What's your name?" "Thorn." "I'll remember that," The NightWing said, and flew off. He returned with a camel. He dropped it in front of her, then asked a question. "Why are you alone? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Thorn knew it was stupid to give out information to a stranger, but he did save her life, right? "I left my family. They were being extreme jerks." Thorn paused. "You haven't told me your name." "That's because I don't have one," he said sadly, then fell asleep on the carpet. Chapter Two: Stonemover Stonemover woke up early in the morning when Thorn was still fast asleep. He yawned, then flew out the door. In front of him was a brilliant sunrise. He smiled, remembering his first sunrise. He looked back at Thorn. He could tell she wouldn't be awake for a while, so he flew out to hunt. Sadly, he didn't find any camels, but he did find several lizards. He was walking back to the house when he saw a fox at his feet. His first instinct was to kill it, but the fox was cute. Besides, he thought Thorn might like him too. He walked into the house and the fox followed him. He laid the lizards in front of Thorn, then took a bite of the remaining camel. The fox climbed onto the camel and took a bite too. Stonemover laughed. "You're a hungry little fella. Here, have some more." Thorn woke up and saw the lizards in front of her. She ate them, then looked at the fox. "I think he likes me," Said Stonemover as the fox licked some camel blood off his chin. Thorn smiled, then replaced her smile with a concerned frown. "Don't try to distract me with cute foxes. What did you mean when you said you had no name?" Chapter Three: Thorn Thorn watched as the NightWing struggled for words. "Go on, tell me. I'll listen." "Well, NightWing culture says the mom names the dragonet, but I was an orphan, so I had nobody to name me." He paused. "So I named myself." "What is your name?" Thorn asked. "Stonemover." "Interesting name. Why'd you pick that?" "That's a secret," he said. Turning his back, he added, "And that's a secret I'd like to keep." Thorn studied Stonemover for a minute, trying to find out what he was feeling. She decided wistful, then looked at the fox. She fed him the last lizard, then laid down and sighed. She didn't know what she'd do with him, but she certainly didn't know what she'd do without him. Chapter Four: Stonemover He felt slightly bad, but every dragon kept secrets, right? In order to keep Thorn away from pondering over his name, he kept busy. He remodeled, hunted, and slept. Until one day, a dragonet came. "Hi," he squeaked. "Can I stay here? I left my family, and I don't have anywhere to stay. Stonemover looked at Thorn. "Sure," Thorn said. "We're both runaways too." And that's where it took off. SandWings in danger went from all over to have some safety. Thorn recommended calling the place the Scorpion Den, and Stonemover suggested calling them Outclaws. Thorn and Stonemover did a lot to keep the dragons happy, and in return, the dragons hunted to supply the food, and complimented Thorn and Stonemover. Thorn and Stonemover were having a completely happy relationship together up until the point where Thorn confronted Stonemover. Chapter Five: Thorn "So. What's with your name? Your past? I've told you everything about me. Do you not trust me?"' "I-I do trust you, Thorn. It's just-" Stonemover sighed. "I'm an animus, okay? So I enchanted myself so my scales would turn to stone instead of my soul turning evil." "Interesting." Thorn said. That was a twist she hadn't expected. "Soooooooooo, technically you could do anything." "Almost anything," Stonemover said. "But I can't reverse time, revive dragons, and if I do to much magic, I'll turn into a huge boulder. And I'm not going to do stuff out of greed." Thorn smiled. She now knew her boyfriend was also a right-and-wrong dragon who was a magical stone. Chapter Six: Stonemover Every Outclaw watched Stonemover go. They said their goodbyes, had their hugs, and a kiss between Stonemover and Thorn that every dragon hollered at. He flew to Jade Mountain and settled in. He had to leave, because his scale issue was becoming a problem, and Thorn didn't want anybody to guess what he was. He wrote a letter to Thorn as soon as he got there. Then he hunted, and tried to find some comfortable bedding. He got frustrated, so he made a magic blanket. Later, he started wondering where Thorn was. His scale problem had taken over his wings and two front legs, so he enchanted his pet fox to get food for him. He wrote another letter and anxiously waited. Chapter Seven: Thorn This part is adapted from The Brightest Night, and is also slightly changed. Please don't kill me. "There is a letter for me," said Thorn curiously. "He wasn't lying about that part. How odd." She flipped it over and buried it. "Mother, we really have to go. Uh, Mother?" "It's from him," Thorn said, glancing up at Sunny. "From your father. Listen to it. 'Dearest Thorn. I can't keep doing this, staying away from you. Please meet me at Jade Mountain. Please. Love, Stonemover.'" Chapter Eight: Stonemover Stonemover glanced at himself. Almost his entire body was covered in stones, minus six scales on his tail. If he ever wanted to see Thorn again, he would have to leave now. So he did. He flew as fast as possible. He was old, and stones covered his body, and he hadn’t flown in the last couple of years, but love pushed him to keep flying when everything else was quitting on him. He saw the palace, and swooped towards it. Four scales left. He slammed through the doors, much to the guards’ surprise, and dashed through the palace. Guards flung their tails at him, but it did nothing against the stones that covered his body. Three scales left. Every movement became harder. He slammed into the throne room, scattering guards like dust. Two scales left. He looked up at Queen Thorn. They stared at each other, so shocked they were finally seeing the other dragon. One scale left. Stonemover whispered "I love you," , then fell dead on the floor. If you go into the SandWings’ Royal Graveyard, you’ll see names of dead generals, heirs to the throne, former queens, princes, and kings. But if you look up, you’ll see a gleaming statue of a dragon outstretched, stating four words everyone in the Sand Kingdom knew well. Love is only temporary. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Perilthechamp)